


Burt's Adventures in Colorado

by BEARPUFFPUFF



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEARPUFFPUFF/pseuds/BEARPUFFPUFF
Summary: Andre is traded to the Avs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Trade News

When Andre got traded, he wasn't surprised. He requested for it after months and months of trade rumors surrounding him. Business is business as Nicke puts it. When the news broke and a trade had been achieved he somehow could let a breath of relief as Colorado’s name appears on his flashing phone. Andre had met the Avs’ captain a bunch of times before and he’s also a Swede as he is Nicke’s friend.  
‘Gabe will take care of you, I’m sure of it.’ Nicke’s message read. Although it still didn't lift the heavy thought of leaving DC. Colorado might be a good start of a career that he had longed for. Caps might be his first team, but with more seasoned and better players than him like Ovi, Tom, and Nicke- he probably would stay in the bottom lines til the end of his career. Oh, Tom. Did he heard the news yet? Andre’s a bit worried about Tom, he hasn't been the same since Latts left, he’s not sure how his reactions will be once he found out about the trade.  
Andre flipped his phone and dialed Tom’s contact. It rang four times before he picked up. A light sleeper as always.  
“Dre? Ws‘rong?” Tom’s voice is riddled in sleep.  
“Hey big whip,” it took a lot from him to stop his voice from shaking.  
“Andre? What’s wrong?” Probably noticing his shaky voice, Tom shook off his sleepiness.  
“I’m going to Colorado,”  
There was a long pause on the other line. Andre feared that Tom might've hung up on him, but when he checked the screen it was still on the call with a ticking timestamp.  
“Tom?”  
“Shit Dre. I know it’s coming- but I didn't expect it to be this soon,”  
“It’s going to happen sooner or later, Whip, just a matter of time,”  
“I know it’s just- so sudden.”  
“I know, I know-” his phone dinged, he turned Tom on loudspeaker and opened Nicke’s message.  
‘I’m coming over, tomorrow.’  
Andre sighed. Of course Nicke is going to want to talk about this. He had long set the Caps group chat on mute as he didn't want to find out from anyone else in the team. Texting back a quick reply to Nicke he went back to Tom who is very much still rambling.  
“Tom. I’ll be fine,” Andre tried to smile.  
“I know- but.. You’re my brother Dre, don’t you forget that, you’e my brother and we will always be. No matter what you hear me?”  
He tried not to cry, but fuck Tom is making this hard for him. It’s not helping that Ovi just sent him a set of heartbroken and crying emojis. He needs to man up. He can do this. Vee sent him a long paragraph that he’s probably gonna read and cry over in bed tonight.  
“You too Tom, you too,”  
That night Andre spent the night reading the heartwarming messages and appreciation posts from his teammates- former teammates as he bid the Caps’ group chat for good. Andre’s not gonna lie he probably finished like two boxes of tissues and a tub of ice cream he’s going to regret over the span of a few days when his training camp in Malmo starts. But for now he will cry over chocolate fudge ice cream and Holt’s best wishes for him.  
‘Get in contact with Grubi,’ Holts’ last note read.  
Grubi. He was traded after the cup win. Scrolling through his contact list he tried to look for Grubi’s number when the other side probably already read his mind as Grubi’s message appeared on his notification list.  
‘Hey Burt, I know being contacted by me is the last thing you want today. But if you need anything just drop me a message and I’ll try to help you as much as I can. - Philip’  
Goalies and their sixth sense is something Andre could never understand.  
‘Hey Grub, I hope you don't mind me crashing back to your team! I believe you’ve read the news. I probably will near training camp, thank you for letting me know I appreciate it. - Andre’  
‘No worries, the Avs are a good bunch. Plenty of young guys your age. You’ll fit right in I’m sure.’  
He hopes so. Turning his phone on silent he rolled over and tried to sleep but the thought of a lost eagle in the mountains kept his mind afloat.  
His meeting with Nicke the next day over lunch proved to be useful. Nicke had many experience with trades being in the business for over a decade now, he also made Andre talk to Ovi over a phone call where his former captain embarrassingly made him cry in a restaurant while Nicke hands him tissues. Nicke gave him contacts of moving companies and a number of emergency contacts. He guided him on what to do and how to do things, like administration stuff that Nicke usually helps him do when he was with the Caps.  
At the end of the day, he stood at the airport and watched as Nicke left after a long talk of “you’ll do great” everyone had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

Denver is considerably- different than DC. Bordered by huge ice peaked mountains it’s definitely not DC. He’d done his research on the area and had chatted with Grubi back and forth prior to coming, Nicke had also slipped Gabriel Landeskog’s contact before be left Malmo few weeks ago. Surprise surprise, when he arrived- both men stood by the arrivals.  
“Burt!” Grubi waved excitedly.  
“Welcome to Denver!” Andre had heard about Avalanche’s very much catwalk worthy roster from around the league. He wondered if he could fit in as he got pulled into a hug by his new captain. “We’re excited to have you here!”   
“Thank you,” and a tired smile was all he could muster, the flight from Stockholm to DC then to Denver certainly drained him of his energy.   
“You’re most definitely exhausted, Grub had volunteered to keep you for a few days before we can get you a go on getting your own place. I hope you don’t mind. Me and the boys talked about it, all of us don’t mind taking you in, but Grub insisted you stay with him,”   
“I appreciate the thought, thank you Grubi,”   
“I thought it would be better with someone a little familiar,”   
The three men hauled half of Andre’s suitcases into Gabe’s thankfully big trunk.  
“I told you it’ll fit,”   
“I didn't say it won’t I just said that whether you sure it would,” Grubi argued back. Andre smiled. Maybe- Just maybe Denver isn’t such a bad place after all.  
Grubi’s place is well, very big and spacious surprisingly. It looks more like a wooden cabin getaway than a home Andre would put it, but he’ll take it. It’s cozy after all. And he knows Leo by heart already.   
“I hope you don’t mind Leo,” Grubi tried to push away the excited hopping dog. Gabe had excused himself to recieve a phonecall outside.  
“He’s alright,” Andre smiled and he gave in to pet the begging pup.   
“Alright, that door is to your room. We weren't sure you had bedsheets or not, Gabe lend you one of his because the one I have don’t fit that bed.”   
The hallway has four doors, and Andre’s room is the first on the right. The room next to him seemed to be Grubi’s as he can peek through the small crack to the messy unmade bed and clutter.   
“The bathroom is the last one on the left, help yourself to the pantry and fridge.”  
“We’re not sure if you have everything already so, I bought some necessities I have from my house in case you need them.” Gabe returned from outside, patting Andre on his back. For some reason Andre doesn’t know why, Grubi gave Gabe a look back- what was it sympathy? Or sadness? He can’t tell.   
He nodded in agreement and proceeded to haul his suitcase of necessities into the guest room that already had a bed made. Andre didn't mean to eavesdrop but they aren't exactly talking in hushes.   
“--Mikko?”   
“Yeah, he said his agent hasn't come with an agreement just yet.”   
“But we’re so close to preseason.”   
“I know, let’s just hope he joins back in before the first game,”   
“He’d be very pissed if he missed our first game,” Andre can hear the fondness in their voices.   
“...he won’t get traded Gabe,” Grubi seemed to nudge.   
“I know I know-”  
“He wants to play for us, his agent, they just want the best for him..”  
“I know, I just- after Tys, I don’t think I can afford losing another one.”   
“You won’t, he’ll come running around before you know it,”  
“Like a scrawny oversized puppy he is,” Gabe led out a hefty laugh.   
“Alright, I’ll let both of you rest up, let him know of our annual preseason barbeque. I’ll make a poll on whose house we’re raiding the group chat. I need to check Nazem at Tys’ old house after this.” okay, it seemed some guys already have their own houses. Or trade houses. It’s fair, Andre thought, Nazem Kadri has a family after all. He’d need a place for them too.  
“Dear god, let it be EJ’s,” Grubi laughed.   
By the time Andre heard Gabe’s car pull out- he had changed and ready for his jetlagged nap. A knock on his door surprised him though.  
“How you settling in bud?” Grubi smiled from the doorway.   
“Well, thank you- for everything Grub,”   
“Anything for the Burt.” He handed Andre a cup of what it seemed as tea. Trading the cup with a gentle thank you, Philipp sat on the foot of the bed near where Andre is.  
“The Avs, they’re a tight knit of friends. They didn't hesitate to pull me in when I first joined. I’m sure they won’t as well for you,”   
Andre wasn't convinced.  
“Oh, lift your mind of it,” Philipp nudged.   
“They’re not the guys, but they’re a good bunch I promise you. And you’re not alone, there's Donskoi from the Sharks, Bellemare from the Knights, and Kadri from the Leafs, if you don't think you’ll fit in. You’ll have plenty of the new guys too trying to fit in.”   
He was about to ask about Tyson Barrie when Grub mentioned Kadri. But the pain he recalled from Gabe’s voice when he mentioned Tyson really stung. Do anyone back in DC think of him that way? Does his name stung in anyone’s voice when they mention his name? Thousands of questions filtered through his head. He could just go and ask Tom if they do, but what good does it do for him?  
“If anything the young guys would have no hesitation to pull you into their circle,”   
The young guys.. Andre thought. He met them a bunch of times during games as a Cap, he had ran into them in the back rooms a couple times before. And they sure look close. Compher, Jost, Rantanen, Girard, and the new kid Makar. He spent the rest of the summer while not practicing watching the older Avs videos. He saw how Tyson Barrie had a huge impact on the team, he’s a bit like Osh. Sunshine of the team. Andre couldn't believe how it’ll be like to lose someone like TJ in the locker rooms.   
“You look pretty banged up, get some sleep Andre. We have a pretty long day planned tomorrow for you,” Grub smiled, affectionately tousling his hair.   
“Tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, Gabe thought it’ll be nice to get you to know some of the guys before we go into training camp. Y'know just a small get to know lunch and outing,”   
“Is everyone back?”   
“Not everyone, but next week they will start trickling back here. Don’t freak out if you suddenly meet someone here, some of the guys randomly crash here.”   
Like how Andre usually crash at Backy’s place when he’s tired?   
“Sleep well Dre, I’ll leave you to it,” Grubi chuckled and he promptly left the room with his own cup of tea.   
Thousands of questions keep popping in his head. Unanswered questions and curiosity riddled his head.   
Let’s see what the future has in store for us.   
Andre covered himself in the nice smelling covers and nestled in his bed as a foreign warm feeling spread on his chest.


	3. The Rowdy Bunch

Andre spent the first few days lounging in Philipp’s house to get his bodily clock to sync with Denver time and going back and forth to the Pepsi Center that Philipp kindly dropped off as he ran errands with the coaches and staff himself in the center. It became somewhat of a routine of the two. Thankfully it was still the summer break and there are no players from the current roster in the Center. Andre is not sure if he’s ready to meet with the other Avs.  
It all changed when Gabe dropped by 4 days into the routine Andre just barely got used to with an out of the blue news in the middle of Zootopia.  
“Hey guys, want to help me pick up the rowdy boys?”  
“They’re here? I thought they said they’ll be here at the end of August.” Philipp frowned.  
“Yeah, and I asked them if they could come earlier to help some of the new guys move in,” Gabe shrugged like it wasn’t such a big thing for the boys to be asked to come by earlier preseason to help the captain. They would’ve just went and hired a moving company to do that in DC, that’s what he’s doing to half of his stuff from DC. But he guesses that's what they do here.  
“The rowdy boys?” Andre asked timidly.  
“Yep, that’s what we call the kiddos,”  
“And they are?”  
“You’ll see,” Gabe winked as Grubi went to grab his jacket and Andre’s from the coat rack.  
The ride was as usually chatty as it would with the captain, whereas with Grubi they’d just sit there in comfortable silence as songs poured out from the radio. There will always be something to banter about when Gabe’s around. And somehow Andre is thankful, the familiar banter warmed him at the backseat along the way to Denver airport.  
Andre waited with the still bickering Gabe and Grubi at the arrivals, he listened on how they fought over simple things like how Tony Stark could possibly be alive in another universe.  
“No, no, get this, there is a million possibilities that he’s still alive,”  
“You’re insane Gabe,” Philipp laughed. Andre had learned on the way to the airport that the guys had movie nights where they'd binge watch movies, the latest one being the MCU series. And that apparently the group chat is used more or less as a discussion board more than a professional hockey team group chat.  
“No seriously, Andre back me up here,” that caught Andre off guard.  
“Listen, if cap could meet his past self, there is still a possibility that they could bring past Tony to the present am I right?”  
“That’ll mess up with the whole timeline don’t you think?” the voice from behind Gabe startled the captain. JT Compher. Andre noted.  
“So you are admitting that it’s possible?” Tyson Jost shoved his teammate away from behind him.  
“Can we stop scaring the new kid guys,” Sam Girard sighed from behind them.  
“Speaking from experience now are we G?” Jost laughed slinging an arm around him.  
“Yes, and I will try my best so that others don't experience what I did,” Girard stuck his tongue out at the unsuspecting Jost.  
“Oh, getting there now are we?” Jost wiggled his eyebrows.  
“We are not making that a thing,” JT rolled his eyes. Andre would be lying if he say he didn't think a bit of what 'that' might be.  
“Just say that you’re jelly Comph, that’s what you get for leaving the roomie house to yours truly--”  
Gabe and Philipp tensed at that. Cale Makar who Andre had not noticed behind the three nudged the other three.  
“Let’s not go there yeah?” A round of agreements later the boys went back to bantering, this time it’s about gossip in the League.  
“I feel so at home guys, thanks,” Andre jumped at the voice behind him. Erik Johnson towered from behind him. He gave Andre a toothy smile, whereas he is pretty sure the man doesn’t have his front teeth.  
“Oh, now he has his tooth on, I bet if Andre isn’t here he wouldn’t give a flying damn,” Gabe exaggeratedly flailed his arm around.  
“I told you, you earn the teeth. Nice to meet you- Andre is it? Erik Johnson you can call me-”  
“HORSE GIRL!” Josty bellowed laughing, JT led out a small snicker, and Girard’s full on laughing. And now Andre somewhat understands why they’re called the rowdy boys.  
“Very funny, mon chum. You look like Freddie Mercury.” Erik took the opportunity to tug on Girard’s cheek. A fond smile grazing his face despite the rough words he keeps sending to the younger boys.  
“Oh I missed you too mon chum.” Girard half slung his arm around the bigger in comparison Erik.  
“Let’s get going boys, I have dinner reserved for us at 7,” Gabe herded the whining ‘children’ as he puts it and gave Erik a side hug.  
“Alright, spread around, EJ you have your car here right?”  
“Yeah yeah, half of you come on,” EJ grumbled as Jost and JT followed him. Slinging their arm around the very much taller man sending him into an imbalanced wobble with two significantly smaller guys hanging off him. Almost comedic Andre noted as he turned to follow Gabe to his parked car with the equally bickering Girard and Landeskog.  
“Cale you’re staying at G’s place right?” Gabe brought up as they left the highway.  
“Yeah, until it’s settled,”  
“I don’t mind! Cale helps with walking Tornade,” Sam smiled.  
“I’m sorry, I think the boys left their manners at home. Andre, meet Cale and Sam, boys meet Andre. He’s from the Caps,” Gabe who was busy keeping his boys in line, noted the very lost Andre sitting next to Cale. Not like he haven't studied each and every one of them from the internet the last few weeks back in Sweden. Andre shrugged it off.  
“Oh darn, you won the cup with them didn’t you?” Sam pried.  
“A year ago yes,” Andre smiled, that memory is very much a bittersweet one right now.  
“So did I guys come on,” Philipp nudged the younger player who happily turned their attention to him.  
“Have you decide on where to stay yet?” Cale elbowed Andre lightly.  
“No, not yet. I’m staying with Grubi for now though,”  
“You are? Oh, imagine if the guys find out Grub,”  
“They won’t if you’d keep your mouth shut G,”  
“You’re no fun,” Sam laughed anyway.  
“You can stay with us- well not literally, but I mean I’m looking at a unit at Josty’s condo at Cherry Creek on Thursday if you're interested. It’ll be fun if we end up staying in the same building, Mikko lives across that building too,” Cale brought up.  
“Oh come on, all of you stay in that darn place,”  
“It’s a nice small place, and not all of us need a big ass house G,” Cale rolled his eyes.  
“Right, when are you clear to get your own place Burt?” Gabe asked.  
“I should be clear by Friday,”  
“APARTMENT SHOPPING!” G typed on his phone.  
“Mikko’s whining that we’re all here,” Cale showed Andre the group chat where Mikko Rantanen evidently sent a bunch of crying emojis.  
“Mikko can’t build an IKEA desk to save his life, so I'm sure he'll be just as useless.” Gabe shook his head as he pulled over to a suburban house.  
Andre wondered if Mikko Rantanen is a part of the rowdy boys. He sure sound like he does.


End file.
